


Snow Battle Isaach 776

by MrMissMrsRandom



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Jugdral Secret Santa gift 2017, No worries about bloodlines and crusades just fun, Tirnanog kiddos have fun in the snow, Tirnanog kids playing in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: Winter had always been Lana's favorite season.





	Snow Battle Isaach 776

**Author's Note:**

> This is for holsetii on Tumblr for the Jugdral Holiday Exchange! This was a delight to write, and hope you like it.

Lana had woken up earlier than usual that morning, the air in hers and Larcei’s shared room cold enough that she could see her breath. At first, she would have much rather remained under the three layers of quilts, but then her eyes moved towards the single window to specks of white leisurely falling down. She gasped, in her excitement finding the courage to get out of bed and run towards the window to find that, yes- the first snow of the season had arrived, and the roofs of Tirnanog around them were covered in it. 

“Larcei, Larcei wake up!” Lana ran to the other side of the bed, shaking her friend awake. With the extra people seeking refuge from Dozel troops, they had began sharing the bed so the other cot could be used for someone else that needed it. 

Larcei groaned, moving her hand up to smack away Lana’s cold fingers. “Lanaaa, whazzit?”

“Snow, Larcei, snow!” Lana replied in glee. “That means the soldiers won’t be coming for the rest of the season- and we’re off our regular chores!” 

“Huh?” Larcei’s eyes opened and she shot up in bed, looking out the window to make sure. She then laughed, also getting out of bed and grabbing Lana’s hand to pull her out the door. “Let’s get ready then! We’ll have a headstart on our fortress this year- the boys won’t even know what hit them.” 

Taking turns to quickly splash their faces with cold water, they then went back to their room, dressing in their winter outfits. Lana smiled at Larcei’s mittens- she had been the one to knit everyone’s this year, and she was rather proud of her work. 

“Don’t forget your shawl, okay? Don’t need the healer getting sick on us.” Larcei replied, surprising Lana when she fit a fur cap on top of her head. Her curls made it difficult to keep the hat stay in place, until Larcei tied the strings hanging under her chin. 

“I could have done it myself.” Lana said, but then made herself busy wrapping Larcei’s overcoat and belting it in place. It was a habit they had gotten into when they were younger- helping the other get dressed when Mother was busy with patients. 

“Yes, yes. Let’s go!” Larcei cheered, and the two fast walked down the nunnery’s halls, trying their best to be stealthy, but Lana had some difficulties holding back giggles. Despite the issues the weather brought- the lack of food to growing, the cold- winter was still her favorite season. Winter meant that Lester wouldn’t go out on patrols with Oifey and Diarmuid for a few months, and Shanan would be around and teach Larcei, Ulster and Seliph more about swords. Everyone in their family would be together. 

Larcei opened the latch to the front door, Lana closed her eyes when the cold winds bit against her face, but then opened to find the full wonderland of snow that awaited them.

“Okay, I say we set up watch around the garden shed. That should give us enough cover.” Larcei said, but before they even finished closing the door, a snowball hit right above Lana’s head. Larcei took her hand and they ducked down, running to the nearest shelter behind the well as an onslaught of snowballs were thrown at them. 

Lester’s voice rang out in singsong. “Thought you could beat us like last year? Not a chance!”

Lana peeked over the stone wall to see her brother and Diarmuid. Both of their faces were red from exertion, and they had a pile of snowballs at the ready.

“How did you two lazybones wake up before us?!” Larcei yelled, still ducked down and trying to make ammo to retaliate. 

“Oifey had us up before dawn for patrol.” Diarmuid called back, giving a small shrug. He wasn’t the kind of boy to boast, unlike her brother. “When we got back, we had some time on our hands…” 

“And this time, I’m going to make the Isaachsian princess pay for her crimes last winter!” Lester crowed. 

“I put snow down your pants one time!” Larcei fired back.

“Three times!”

“You need to work on your melee combat if I was able to do that so easily!” Larcei countered. 

“Vengeance will be mine!” Lester yelled, another snowball sailing over their heads. “Sorry, Lana- you’re collateral damage on this quest.”

“Oh, that makes me feel great!” Lana replied sarcastically, moving to help Larcei in making snowballs. They wouldn’t go down easy. “Prepare for our fury!”

That began ten minutes of nonstop snowball warfare. Lana ended up being on crafting duty, since Larcei had the stronger throw. Soon, Lester and Diarmuid had run out of their stock, and were forced to make more. Larcei cheered when one of her shots got Lester right in the chest, before shrieking as another hit the side of her head. They were at an impasse- at least, until Lana felt a snowball hit her above the shoulder blades. Lana yelled, turning around to see if Lester and Diarmuid had set up a rear attack- only to find no one there. 

“You alright there, Lana?” Larcei ducked down to check on her, before they both heard Diarmuid cry out, then Lester. Lana looked up to see that snowballs began to rain down from above. Where she and Larcei had some shelter with the small roof that covered the well, the others were easy targets. They both looked up to find both Seliph and Ulster sitting on top of the roof of the nunnery, snowballs in hand. 

“How…?” Larcei gasped, before ducking back down as her twin sent a snowball in their direction. 

“Our room has a window close to the roof- so Seliph and I decided to take advantage of the high ground.” Ulster announced proudly. 

“How can the high ground end up being so, so low?” Larcei grumbled.

“It was fun watching you all fight for awhile. But now,” Seliph raised a snowball in his gloved hand, his grin visible even from so far away. “The battle can truly begin.”


End file.
